El destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante interesante
by ArrowSmoakingCanary
Summary: Entren y lean.


¡HOLA!.

¿Qué tal, cómo están?. Está es la primer historia que escribo sobre Glee.

Quiero sus criticas, tomatazos y todo lo que venga, estoy echa a prueba de balas y acepto cada opinión.

¡Comenten!

**Capítulo 1:**_ Disculpas, discusiones y diversión._

_**Paradise, Ohio.**_

_**2 semanas antes del comienzo de clases.**_

Era verano, eran vacaciones. Los últimos días de vacaciones en la hacienda de campo que tenían ambas familias. Habían disfrutado casi dos meses allí, habían pasado hermosos y largos días de vacaciones. A Juddy y Jessica les encantaba pasar el verano allí cada año, y lo hacían desde antes de que sus siquiera nacieran. Era una especie de tradición pasar tiempo allí. Sus hijos se veían felices porque pasaban tiempo juntos, eran buenos amigos, y las familias eran unidas. Todo estaba marchando bien hasta el día de la fiesta, dos días atrás, la fiesta había ocasionado muchas discusiones y mal entendidos.

Sam estaba en el sofá de su habitación jugando un videojuego que encontró entré las cosas de Puck, él cual se encontraba en la piscina con Quinn desde hacía una hora. El ojiazul dejo el joistick en cuanto vio a su novia entrar en la habitación.

**-Hey...-** murmuro la chica cerrando la puerta y acercándose.

**-Hey...-** respondió él del mismo modo pero mirándole serio.

**-Mira Sam, lo siento, es solo que...-** Brittany suspiro mientra se sentaba a su lado**- me sentí mal cuando hice el escándalo, no pude manejar la situación bien en el momento, pero es que... Esa chica no dejaba de mirarte y tú saliste fuera y ella también, sabes que no soy así, solo lo siento.-** cuando acabo de hablar le dio un beso en mejilla y se acurruco en su pecho.

**-Lo entiendo, solo estaba esperando que te disculparas. Te amo.-** ambos rubios sonrieron.

**-Te amo, también.-** sus ojos azules se encontraron, luego de unos segundos de observarse se besaron.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Puck no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver la reacción de Quinn cuando él le dijo que se había acostado con varias chicas en la fiesta de hace dos días, ellos no estaban saliendo, pero estaban acostándose y ella estaba enamorada de él.

**-Vamos Quinn, no tenemos en una relación, no tiene sentido que estés celosa.**

**-Claro, ¿qué me dirás tú si yo me acuesto con otro chico?**

**-Lo primero que haría sería romperle la mandíbula al tipo y luego discutiría contigo.-** Quinn alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Tú puedes hacerlo, eh?-** él sonrió y ella nadó hacía las escaleras de la piscina**-, estaré en mi habitación por si en algún momento a ti, imbécil, se te ocurre disculparte por dejarme sola en una fiesta, acostarte con tres chicas y luego reclamarme que haya besado a alguien, porque no tienes derecho. ¡Espero que lo entiendas!**

**-¿Es en serio Quinn? ¡Oh, por favor vamos ven aquí! ¡Quinn!-** la rubia le ignoró mientras se envolvía en su toalla y se metía en la casa**-. ¿Por qué mierda me enredo con una niña?, jodido imbécil.**

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Jake y Kitty llevaban horas jugando a la wii y a la play, la rubia no había dejado de perder en cada juego que ponían, pero le daba igual, tenía a Jake a su lado, y ella amaba a ese Puckerman.

**-¡Oh vamos Kitt, has perdido en todos, no puedes jugar tan mal!-** se quejó tirándose hacia atrás en el suelo, ella soltó una gran carcajada.

**-Hey, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. No es como si me explicarás lo que tengo que hacer. Solía jugar al Mario Bros, Jakie, no a GTA, vamos, explicame.-** él se sentó más cerca.

Durante toda una hora estuvo explicándole como utilizar cada cosa, como hacer para que no la atrapen, entré otras cosas, luego jugaron un par de horas más y ella ya era buena en el juego sin ningún problema.

Sam, Brittany y Puck fueron a la sala con ellos y se sentaron a jugar también, cuando se aburrieron de tantos juegos, decidieron mirar una película. Brittany subió en busca de Quinn.

**-Hey, Q, miraremos una película, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?**

**-No, gracias, me duele un poco la cabeza, voy a dormir-** Quinn sonrió hacía ella, Britt la miro con desconfianza**-. ¿Podrías decirle a mi madre qué no cenaré hoy?-** Brittany negó.

**-Te traeré tu cena a la habitación cuando esté lista, te amo.-** dijo saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la sala.

**-¿Dónde está Quinn?.-** preguntó Puck, Brittany le miró enfadada.

**-Se siente mal, le duele la cabeza.**

No volvieron a hablar ya que comenzó la película, eligieron ver "Juno", era una película cómica por lo que no pararon de reír hasta que acabo.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

_**Lima, Ohio.**_

_**1 semana antes del comienzo de clases.**_

Santana y Finn estaban gritándose el uno al otro bajo la lluvia y en medio de la calle.

**-¡Ella te gusto, lo sé, lo noté en la forma en la que la miraste!**

**-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Rachel es solo una amiga, tiene novio!**

**-¡Ella es una zorra, tú le gustas, la odio! ¿No notaste la forma en qué te miraba, cómo si quisiera comerte con la mirada? ¡Pobre de su novio y de los asquerosos cuernos que lleva puestos y que seguramente ahora yo también tengo!**

**-¡Santana calmate ya, jamás te engañaría, jamás!**

**-¡Oh claro, vamos Finn ella te gusta! ¡¿Cómo puede gustarte ese golum?! Ella es horrible, es una mala persona, ¡se acostó con Puck cuando él salía con Mercedes, Mercedes era su mejor amiga y además ella fue quien emborracho a Sam para liarse con él también, Britt casi la asesina!**

**-¡SANTANA, BASTA!**

**-No voy a callarme, porque soy yo quien tiene la razón y...-** Finn la besó logrando así que dejase de gritar**- no tenías que besarme, yo estaba a punto de terminar contigo para que puedas salir con ella...**

**-No quiero salir con Rachel, calmate, quiero estar contigo, Santa, sólo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Sí.**

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

No había nada que a Kurt le gustase más que oír a Blaine cantarle, y más cuando lo hacía con esa sonrisa de amor solo par él, llevaban en su habitación alrededor de dos horas, oyeron a Finn y a Santana discutir fuera y luego entrar a la habitación de Finn, pero a Kurt verdaderamente no le importaba aquello hoy, luego hablaría con su amiga y su hermano. Hoy, ahora estaba más concentrado en su novio que estaba cantándole Green Day.

**-Blaine, nunca voy a cansarme de oírte cantar. Eres increíble.**

**-Tú también lo eres, Kurty.**

**-Si Quinn te oye llamarme así se enfa...-** Kurt fue interrumpido por la histeria de Santana abriendo la puerta.

**-¿Qué saben del golum de Rachel Berry?**

**-Bueno, en el colegio era la cantante estrella del coro, estuvo enamorada de Finn, pero él nunca quiso nada con ella, tiene dos padres gays y su madre biológica es Shelby Corcoran, actriz de Brodway. Se beso con Blaine, se acostó con Puck cuando él salía con Mercedes, intentó acostarse con Sam, tengo entendido que también salió con el profesor del coro, su nombre era Maxwell Hall. Y hay se acabo mi información de la nueva persona en tu lista negra. La próxima, golpea la puerta, ¿dónde está Finn?- **preguntó Kurt cuando termino con su pase de información hacía Santana.

**-Al teléfono con Puck y Sam-** Blaine se levantó y fue a la habitación de Finn para hablar con sus amigos también**-. Vuelven mañana, Britt me dijo que algo sucedió con Quinn y Puck porque ella estaba llorando y Puck estaba muy irritable.**

**-Tendremos que hablar entonces.**

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

_**Lima, Ohio.**_

_**1 día antes del comienzo de clases.**_

The Unholy Trinity y Kurt se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Kurt, manteniendo una conversación sería, estaban intentando sacarle información a Quinn sobre que había sucedido con ella y Puck, pero nada funcionaba. Ella les dijo que no importaba, que ahora necesitaban planear algo para mantener a Berry lejos de sus chicos.

**-Estoy segura que estará rondando a sus chicos, y a Puck-** dijo frunciendo el ceño**-, ella necesita un poco de crueldad de parte de The Unholy Trinity, ¿qué piensan?**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn, llamaré a Mercedes.-** asintió Kurt, él iba a ayudar a sus amigas, siempre, aunque solían ser perras de verdad.

**-Preparate, Rachel Berry, porque The Unholy Trinity va a destruirte.**


End file.
